Four Simple Words
by Hamza9236
Summary: Goten and Gohan think that Goku doesn't love them. When Goku overhears them, will he be able to prove them wrong?


**V: Hello everyone. This will probably be my first one shot. This won't be very long though. I've had my mind set on this one shot for a while and as a huge Dragon Ball fan, I've always wondered the relationship between Goku as his family. Does he truly love them? Well, I thought of this from that question. How you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Dragon Ball Z belongs to Toei Animation.**

Four Simple Words

The Son family was spending the day in Gohan's house, playing with Gohan and Videl's two year old daughter, Pan.

Goku had just came inside the house, cheerful as ever as he was done with training.

He was in a very pleasant mood right now and nothing could possibly ruin his day.

Although, he did get slapped by Chi-Chi since he said if they could visit Gohan and Pan some other time. But of course, he didn't get affected by her wife's slap.

He was heading towards the kitchen for some dinner which would be made soon, but then he passed through the living room and heard Goten and Gohan talking to each other. The door wasn't closed completely and Saiyans have very sensitive ears, so Goku was able to hear clearly.

"Does he really love us?" Goten questioned. Goku stopped. He decided to listen to the conversation his two sons were having.

_Who are they talking about? _Goku thought to himself.

"Come on, Goten. I'm sure he does." Gohan replies.

"Yeah, but has he ever hugged you, or even said 'I love you'? All he does is just spend all of his time training."

Goku blinked from the shadows. Was it possible that they were talking about... him?

"Goten... what is it like dying? I mean, we all went through it before, so how was it for you?"

_Not really sure._ Goku thought in his own mind.

"I don't know. I don't really remember dying since I was fused with Trunks as Gotenks. But when I did, I was so happy. Because, I got to be with you and Mom again, but I was sad Dad wasn't there."

Goku had a mixed feeling of emotions. His son was happy to be dead because he could be reunited with his family, but he wasn't happy that his own dad wasn't there to be with him.

"But when we were brought back, I was so surprise, and a little bit angry too, I guess. I was angry because I wasn't with my family before, but... when Dad was brought back, and we were all a family of four again, I was so happy."

Goku smiled.

"But, I feel like after that, he started paying less and less attention to us, like we weren't even there anymore."

_Goten..._ Goku thought. Maybe his son truly did have a point.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked.

"Think about it. Every time Mom wants him to do something, he always goes to train. That's all he does. I don't really think he loves us at all." Goten said sadly. He started to have a small amount of tears streaming down his face.

Gohan put a comforting arm around his seven year younger brother. "Hey, don't cry, little guy. It's ok. I'm sure that deep down there somewhere he truly does care for us, and loves us with all of his heart, Goten. I mean, why wouldn't he stay with us?"

Goku smirked from behind the doorway. _Thank you, Gohan._ But then, he heard something else.

"I don't know, food, training, fighting with Vegeta, there's plenty of reasons why he would stay with us here, but I don't think any of them include us."

Gohan bit his lips. He was really stuck and didn't know what to say. His younger brother did have a point there.

_Surely they don't think that, do they? _Goku thought once again. _I mean, I may not be the brains guy like Bulma, or the one who wants to spend time with them all the time like Chi-Chi, but that doesn't mean I don't... care._

"I just... I just don't think he loves us at all." Goten said letting the tears escape his eyes.

Goku remained silent as he tried to hold back some of his own tears, but couldn't.

Later that night, as the two brothers decided to sleep together in the living room, Goku was in a different room, writing on a piece of paper with a pen on a desk in Gohan's study room where his computer and all of his books were. He then folded the note in half, and tip toed to the living room.

He then put the folder through the bottom hole of the door, and blew the letter in. Thanks to Goku's strength, it managed to take a few seconds of flight.

Goten and Gohan were sleeping next to each other on the couch.

The letter then fell on Goten's nose as he sneezed.

He then woke up. He stood up and saw a letter on the blanket. He then froze. What if his father had heard him and was now very angry. But, his father isn't like that.

The little boy just stared at the paper, thinking of all of the possibilities. What could possibly be written in the folded piece of paper.

He then took some deep breaths.

Goten finally had decide to pluck up some courage as he opened the letter up.

Once he read it, he smiled as he woke up his adult brother.

"Hey, Gohan, wake up." He said, shaking his brother. He woke up, slowly.

"Yeah, what is it, little guy?"

"Look." He said softly.

Gohan put his glasses on, read the note, and smiled at these four simple words.

**_I do love you._**

**V: Well wasn't that just sweet. Anyway, hope you enjoyed and I'll talk to you all later.**


End file.
